This invention relates to medical devices and in particular to tubular medical devices or tubular components of medical devices that are used to convey diagnostic/therapeutic instruments into the confines of the human body. This invention further relates to tubular components or channels of medical devices that function to accommodate guidewires.
Tubular devices and tubular components of devices are often used in the practice of medicine to conduct or convey fluids, medications, blood products and/or diagnostic/therapeutic instruments into the confines of the human body. The use of these tubular structures enables: (1) the introduction of said items through the tissue planes of the body and (2) the delivery of said items to specific locations within the body. Our invention has particular application to the construction of tubular medical devices and tubular components of medical devices that are used to convey diagnostic/therapeutic instruments and/or guidewires into the human body.
A guiding catheter is an example of a tubular medical instrument delivery device. U.S. Pat. No. 4,817,613 describes a coronary guiding catheter. Coronary guiding catheters are used to: (1) conduct interventional catheters into the coronary vasculature and (2) stabilize the proximal aspects of said interventional catheters.
A percutaneous intravascular sheath is another example of a tubular medical instrument delivery device. U.S. Pat. No. 4,874,378 describes a percutaneous intravascular sheath. Percutaneous intravascular sheaths are used to conduct interventional catheters through the tissue planes of the skin and convey said catheters into the confines of the vasculature.
A guidewire channel is an example of a tubular component of a medical device. Guidewire channels are particularly commonplace among devices that are designed for percutaneous introduction. The presence of said channels enables the introduction of said devices over the course of guidewires. This feature enhances the safety and efficiency with which these devices can be advanced within the confines of the body.
An angioscopy catheter is an example of a diagnostic device that contains a guidewire channel European Patent Application No. EP 0289021 describes a guidewire-directed angioscopy catheter. An atherectomy catheter is another example of a therapeutic device that contains a guidewire channel. U.S. Pat. No. 4,781,186 describes a guidewire-directed atherectomy catheter.
Our invention enables the construction of tubular medical devices and tubular components of medical devices with lower profiles and superior performance characteristics relative to the prior art. The advantages of our invention can be appreciated by reviewing its application to the construction of guiding catheters, percutaneous sheaths and guidewire channels. For clarity, these three applications will be discussed separately. Although the balance of this discussion will focus on these applications, it is understood that the scope of our invention is not limited to the construction of the particular devices described herein.